Robby the Robot
'Robby the Robot '''is a robot and also Matt's friend as well as Scooter Williams' creation, which earned him the Nobel Prize for Physics. Robby is a basic robot that carries tools and information which is often need in everyone's situations. Robby goes to school like the other kids and is even smarter than Scooter, his own creator and owner for five years. He has a red torso and a conveyor belt-like foot pattern, which is responsible for the way that he moves around with grey robot arms that have clamps which enable him to pick up things or do many things, like play the drums. Robby was built in Scooter's original home's garage in New Mexico and became an award-winning significant advance in the world of technology, according to the comic, which was important enough for Scooter to win the Nobel Prize. The two moved on to the town the comic takes place in and they became friends with Matt and Jim, the other main characters in the comic. The four are the main characters of the entire strip and are mostly seen together in drawings and comics and even appear in several of the fan art BuddyComics recieves from his fans in his messages on sites. Robby was among the first characters developed for Parker Lot and appeared in many of the promotional images that followed the comic around the time of its debut. He didn't actually appear until later in the comic strip where he played a minor role and eventually became one of the official main characters in the comic. He also proved well with the fans as he included in most of the fan art BuddyComics finds of Parker Lot with Robby sometimes being the main focus of the drawing. Robby is inspired mostly by robots in cartoons and some science fiction robots, one of BuddyComics' many favorite genres in video games and television shows. Biography Robby was created in Scooter's garage in a small neighborhood in New Mexico. Robby was originally called Project1092, before being finished and being named Robby. Robby was a success and Scooter was later awared the Nobel Prize for Physics. Robby was soon forgotten and later he and Scooter went to Dayon Junior High, where they met Matt Parker and Jim, who became their friends. Robby has problems getting into a pool, as he electrocutes his friends each time he hops in the water. Robby was not established as a main character until around the end of ''Matt on the Moon, which was written before he even made an appearance in the comic although "Splash" was posted before Matt on the Moon was posted. Robby plays his first prominent role in Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure, where he assists Jim in TURDIS going around time from the past to the future to the Civil War in the 19th century. Robby was actually planned before Scooter even met Jim and Matt in preschool. Future In the future, or in Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure, Robby somehow recieves a giant update and looks more futuristic as he floats and is powered by beams. He is seen with Future Jim, when present Jim and Robby arrive. Robby notes how Jim never listened when he was younger, which the future Jim acknowledges, when Jim and Robby leave immediately. They later return to save the two when they are stuck in 1861, at the start of the Civil War, and when TURDIS is gone. Based on a comment by Future Jim, Robby appears to have always hated Jim. Appearance Robby has gray arms that come out of his red, metal torso and a conveyor belt that moves his legs. For Halloween, he went as Bender from the show Futurama, another fellow robot. He has white eyes and a mouth that changes from yellow to white very similar to a light bulb and like other fictional robots on television and in cartoons, when he is speaking. As mentioned, most of his appearance is inspired by Mr. Butlertron from Clone High ''with some very significant differences that set both of the robots apart. However, when Robby has a different outfit or a costume, his body changes. When he was ''Futurama's Bender for Halloween, his whole body was gray and he had an antenna on his head. Robby also wore a tuxedo in a picture and he wore the jacket, bow tie, cummerbund, and dress shirt over his arms and torso, without the pants. His walking cycle is seen in some test animations for Robby, where it is a conveyor belt. Relationships Matt Parker Matt, like his friends, is good friends with Robby. In a scene that was part of the original concept of the comic, Matt and Robby meet and Matt is freaked out. He then takes out his eyes as a joke, only to have Robby do the same, more painfully. However, in the comic as it is now, Matt and Robby are more friends unlike when they first met, which is unofficial. Most of the things Matt does with his friends, Robby is included and Matt sometimes talks to Robby. When Matt watched Jim and Robby's misadventures throughout time on a screen, Robby seemed unimpressed with Matt and Scooter. Depsite this, Matt and Robby have a fair friendship, with very little conflict. Jim Jim and Robby seem not to have any problems with each other. Jim and Robby aren't usually together that much, but are seen with the other two in almost every comic and drawing. The real time when the two play a prominent role with each other is in Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure, where they both play the main role when they travel throughout time. They are portrayed as good friends in this arc and can agree with each other at the end. Their future selves are also seen and appear to still be friends even in the future, when they visited it in the middle of the story. Jim and Robby's friendship is one of the only without any conflict. However, in the story, the future version of Robby notes that he always hated Jim when they were younger, which means they may still hate each other. Jim and Robby usually form an unlikely team-up in various situations in drawings and comics. Scooter Williams Being the creation of Scooter, Scooter and Robby have a very well relationship. Scooter considers a great help to his achievements and success as Robby helped win him the Nobel Prize for Physics and the expansion of his knowledge. Robby is always with Scooter and the two work together in Scooter's lab. However, Scooter and Robby's friendship can get heated at the end of Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure when Robby is not impressed with Scooter as he and Matt sit back and watch as Jim and Robby go through the trouble while traveling through time. But this was only temporary, as they all immediately made up in the later comics. Concept and creation Robby was mainly based on Mr. Butlertron from Clone High as a homage to the show as Scooter was inspired by Scudsworth. In the development of Parker Lot as compared to the comics now, Robby barely changed and he is the only to remain the same as he was first designed. However, the only difference is that Robby's mouth went from yellow to white. Robby's leg movements were designed in animated .gif form as similar to Mr. Butlertron's leg movements. Robby's name wasn't from the actual Robby the Robot as it was merely a coincidence. Robby went through a long hiatus of making an appearance in Parker Lot, as he only appeared in pictures of characters and the main cast, which Robby was casted as being a main character. He finally appeared on February 23, 2010 in the forty-fifth comic, "Splash". The only problem with this was the fact that it was the first comic to put on hiatus due to a long hiatus because of a computer virus on BuddyComics' laptop, along with a few others and wasn't up until March 8, 2010. He also talks with a different font other than the rest of the characters. Reception Robby was featured in a fan art drawing, by Moon-manUnit-42, which featured the entire main cast. Another had the main cast as voodoo dolls, as drawn by Psycobri, another friend of BuddyComics, along with Matt, Jim, and Scooter. Robby's popularity spawned a deviantART account called robbyplz where he puts up original art by BuddyComics and interacts with the fans of the comic and even talks to them about information of the character himself and he talks with Matt, Jim, and Scooter sometimes. External links * http://www.drunkduck.com/Parker_Lot/index.php?p=678081 * http://www.robbyplz.deviantart.com Category:Characters Category:Scooter's inventions Category:Williams family